Mi Sueño Real
by Nelly'-Neliia
Summary: pues se trata de alice/jasper que estan en una cita y luego de divertirse se fueron al departamento y muy romanticamente jasper le pide a alice k se case con que le contestara? se hara el sueño de alice realidad?


MI SUEÑO REAL

Estaba en una isla con mi amado Jasper bueno estabamos en el hotel y mi isla era una gran ciudad pero con Jasper no me importa donde estemos solo con que este con el soy feliz.

Estabmos hay sin hablar sin hacer nada solo mirarnos y sonreirnos y nada mas y derrepente se me ocurrio una magnifica idea y el vio mi gran entusiasmo y me pregunto:

"Que se te ocurrio Alice?"

Yo le dije con toda mi felicidad mi idea:

vamos al cine y luego a la feria para hacer algo un rato y el me sonrio

y me dijo :

"Claro lo que tu quieras princesa"

Yo me puse super hiper feliz y entonces nos fuimos al cine haber una pelicula de terror.

Luego fuimos a la feria y hay vi un hermoso Oso panda de peluche me quede viendolo porque yo lo queria y Jasper se dio cuenta y me agarro de la cintura y me llevo hacia ese juego y como era encestar 5 tiros en el aro para ganar el hermoso oso y entonces me sorprendio porque encesto las 5 veces seguidas y de regalo escogio el hermosisimo oso panda y me lo regalo

y dijo: "eso es un regalo insignificante para mi preciosa novia para mi vida"

yo estoy que me muero de la alegria y le di un pequeño beso y nos fuimos agarrados de la mano a la montaña rusa y otros juegos ya casi al ultimo hibamos hacia la rueda de la fortuna hay como es de noche empezaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales y al ultimo fuimos al mas divertido juego

"chorros de aqua extremos" era como montaña rusa pero agua por todos lados asta pazabas por debajo de una picina y volvias a subir se veia super divertido Jasper y yo fuimos y cuando salimos estabamos empapados y estabamos muy felices pero ya eran las 11:00 pm y tenia un poco de sueño pero no le dije nada y me pregunto si tenia hambre y mi estomago gruño ya que no habiamos comido nada desde que fuimos al cine pero solo comimos palomitas y refresco y no era comida y Jasper se rio y dijo:

"creo que es un si"

y yo le dije:

Es un claro que si y nos empezamos a reir pero vamonos a cambiar tengo mucho frio desde los chorros

el se rio y me dijo claro princesa nos fuimos al hotel entramos al cuarto y le dije que me hiba a cambiar y me dijo que el tambien pero entonces bostese y me dijo

"ve a secarte ballarte y arreglarte que vamos a comer y no quiero que te resfries y hace mucho frio"

yo me puse muy roja pero me rei me fui a bañar y cambiar cuando regrese el estaba en la salita con la television entre y el se paro y me dijo :

"q hermosa te ves" yo le dije que el que esta guapisimo era el

y ambos nos empezamos a reir y dijimos al unisono

"te quiero"

y nos dimos un beso de ensueños y super apasionado y e esta profundisando cuando de repente nos interrumpio el telefono los primeros 3 tonos no hicimos caso pero hiba a seguir si no parabamos entonces paramos y el contesto el telefono era la recepción que ya habia la comida que pidio Jasper siempre tan lindo el me dijo que lo esperara por mientras que hiba por ella

Cuando llego me dijo k cerrara los ojos y me llevo a la terraza donde estaba una mesa con velas y todo muy romantico y le di un beso y un abrazo y le dije un te amo

nos sentamos y empezamos a comer comida china y pizza ya que me facina la pizza y la comida china pero estabamos platicando

bueno ya hablaba yo platicaba y el me decia o me contestaba etc... (amo a jasper esque es tan lindo)

pero nose por cuanto tiempo platicamos solo que nos empezamos a basar y que se estaba profundisando el beso era lindo con mucho amor pero con una pasion que no pude describir

y derrepente el paro y se arrodillo y dijo:

" Marie Alice Brandon Cullen te amo mas que a mi vida y bajo la luna y las estrellas que estan como testigos te pregunto te quieres casar conmigo?"

yo estaba hiper feliz me lo sospechaba dentro de mi pero le dije si pero no se escucho y luego grite

SI OBVIO QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO JASPER WHITLOCK HALE Y TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO!!!!!!!!!

lo dije con todo el amor y emocion que pude despues puso el anillo en mi dedo y me beso y le de volvi el beso con todo el corazon y que asta se me fue todo el aire cuando nos separamos nadie me podia quitar esta sonrisa de la cara pq lo amaba tanto y le dije en ese instante:

Te amo Jasper mas que a mi propia vida y el me dijo :

"Yo tambien mi princesita yo tambien"

"Y sera por siempre" lo dijimos al mismo tiempo

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Unos meses despues.........................................................._

Jasper POV

Estabamos todos en la iglesia esperando en que llegara la hermosa novia MI cielo MI vida MI todo.

Alice POV

Estaba super nerviosa pero feliz habia llegado el dia todo estaba perfecto nuestros amigos y familiares estaban afuera esperando a que saliera cuando sali lo vi estaba tan guapo y solo podia ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

Cuando mi padre me entrego le dijo a Jasper

"cuidala mucho que no hay dos como ella" y Jasper le dijo :

"lose lose ella es unica"

yo me sonroje pero no podia dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos y comermelo .

Cuando estabamos parados se me olvido todo lo demas solo lo podia ver a el no importaba nada ni el tiempo solo el.

Y cuanso me di cuenta ya estabamos en los votos:

Y Jasper empezo a decir:

Alice, mi dulce, Alice, MI cielo, MI mundo , MI vida , MI todo te juro amarte hasta el ultimo dia de mis dias , prometo respetarte y amarte en salud y enfermedad, juro nunca engañarte, juro amarte aunque te odie. Te amo Alice brandon por toda la eternidady mas que eso, te amo mas que a mi propia vida.

Termino y empeze a decir:

Jasper, que puedo decir si tu lo has dicho casi todo pero te lo voy a decir comoquiera eres Jasper MI Jasper , MI vida, Mi cielo, MI mundo, MI todo te prometo amarte hasta el ultimo dia de mis dias, nunka engañarte, Juro amarte aunque te odie , prometo repetarte y amarte en salud y enfermedad, te amo Jasper hale mas que a mi vida y mucho mas.

Luego de eso ya no pude aguantar mas las lagrimas y empezaron a caer y el sacer dote pregunto:

Jasper Whitlock Hale ¿quieres recibir a Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel

en las alegrías y en las penas,

en la salud y en la enfermedad,

y así, amarla y respetarla

todos los días de tu vida?

Jasper dijo:

"Sí, siempre y para siempre."

Mi sueño real se estaba cumplienso y estaba feliz

El sacerdote:

Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, ¿quieres recibir a Jasper Whitlock Hale, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel

en las alegrías y en las penas,

en la salud y en la enfermedad,

y así, amarlo y respetarlo

todos los días de tu vida?

Yo dije:

Sí, siempre

Sacerdote:

pudes besar a la novia dijo y sin mas a puros me beso y yo lo bese con todo el amor que podia.

Y es para siempre mi sueño echo realidad.

Y le dije te amo muxxo mas que a mi vida eres mi oxigeno mi todo.

FIN

* * *

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaa

ps este es el primer fic que escribo spero que les guste lo hice de un sueño ps bueno

spero muxxos reviews solo piquen en el boton verde con blanco

va????

me voy se cuidan chao nos leemos bey y spero que les guste los kelo chaoooo se cuidan


End file.
